Utility companies today face the challenges of providing services to low income customers or customers who may have questionable or no credit history. These companies often have to manage customer accounts that are behind on payments for electricity, gas, water and other utilities. The utility companies have the option of discontinuing future delivery of utilities to those customers but are often left with the difficult task of collecting payment for utilities that have already been consumed. In most instances, these debts are not collectible.